


it's yours

by sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Pregnant Reader, Reader Insert, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader is an agent at the b.a.u and has been secretly dating reid for a long time. when she is kidnapped by an unsub, she forces you to confess something in front of the whole team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's yours

you stood there, completely still while the unsub held the knife to your throat. the daylight was shining down on the team, standing with their guns pointed at the blond woman whom had kidnapped and murdered twelve women. 

"just put it down, Celia!" you heard morgan yell. "you don't have to hurt her."

she pressed the cool metal of the knife closer to your throat. "I won't until she admits it!" she shrieked, looking around wildly.

Reid's wide, scared eyes were watching you, as if he was saying 'I love you, Y/N. it's gonna be okay.' you gave him the same look. sending that signal over and over to one another.

"tell him, you little bitch," she hissed in your ear. "tell them all." you exhaled shakily.

"okay,"

she smirked, then returned her attention back to the team of f.b.i agents. you were shaking, and your palms were sweating.

you drew in a breath.

"spencer." you called, "...I have something I have to tell you."

you could tell the team was confused by the first name basis. "spencer, I...I love you."

the woman gripped you hair and pulled, and you shouted in pain. "not that! you know what I'm talking about!" she screamed, the knife beginning to pierce your skin.

"spencer, I'm..." you paused.

"say it." celia snarled.

"I'm pregnant." you yelled.

"spencer, I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

"better." she smirked, pulling then knife away from you like she was going to let you go, but instead, brought the knife down, nearly stabbing you in the throat, but then a gunshot rang through the air, and celia fell to the ground. she was killed by a gunshot would right between her eyes.

spencer ran toward you, and you ran toward him, right into his arms. "really?" he asked quietly, pulling back to look at your face. you nodded, tears in your eyes.

behind the two of you, nobody moved. they just let you and spencer hold each other.  
***

on the plane, as soon as you lifted off, jj looked at you and asked, "you're pregnant?" you nodded. she smiled. morgan elbowed reid in the ribs jokingly. saying "nice job, kid." quietly, making spencer blush. someone must have contacted Garcia, because the moment you walked into the room, she came out of nowhere and hugged you tightly.

once everyone was finally talking to one another and all eyes were off you and spencer, you kissed, he wrapped his arms around your waist.  
looks like things are gonna be alright.


End file.
